Maybe Daniel and I Are Just Not Meant To Be
by angelcreature13
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you like it too! :)


**Soo, this is what I think was going through Emma's mind in this scene in Season 3 Episode 13 The Truth About Kanays. Enjoy! P.S remember she's invisible so we can't see her facial expressions at all. Not intended for Demma shippers, but you're still welcome to read! Reviews appreciated!**

* * *

**Emma's POV**

"I'm in so much trouble!" I exclaimed to Jax. I dropped my head against the spell books, feeling sorry for myself. Today is not going the way I planned. I turned myself **invisible** right before my Big Brains Interview, and I don't know if I'll be changed back in time. If that wasn't enough, Andi heard Mia say she wants to "hit me hard," meaning she's after me. I then saw her talking to Daniel, followed them, and realizing he was talking about me to _her. _Angry, I threw yogurt on him, probably not my best move, but what else could I do?

"What was that?" he asked.

"Me," I replied, "dropping my head in despair." Suddenly, I felt his hand caressing my hair, comforting me. When he did that, I felt tingles from my neck all the way down my spine; he always had that effect on me, and I didn't know why.

He then asked, "Are you upset about being invisible or are you upset about _Daniel_?" When Jax said his name, for some reason, it seemed like he wasn't that important, like the name itself didn't mean as much to me as I thought. I sighed, not wanting to answer the question, but did anyways.

"Both, I guess." I then remembered telling Daniel that it was me that threw the yogurt on him after he came and accused Jax. We then talked in an empty classroom, and it sounded like Daniel broke up with me, _yet again_. However, it wasn't really confirmed since Mrs. Jones stepped into the room and escorted Daniel out, leaving me to my thoughts before going to Jax and asking him to take me home and help me reverse this spell.

"Well...you shouldn't be! You're the strongest witch there is, and the Council isn't here to reprimand you, they're here to help." There wasn't a lick of sarcasm in his voice, so he must be telling the truth. I found this weird that he trusts them, after everything that happened last year, starting with him lying to the Council about the clones so I wouldn't lose my powers. I _still _can't believe he did that. He gave up his powers, for _me._ I was interrupted from my thoughts as he continued.

"As the most powerful witch, you should be with a **wizard**, not a _human_." Usually, when I heard this, I would immediately defend Daniel. Yeah, he may not be a wizard, but he's a hero in my eyes, or at least he was. He helped me defeat the Principal from stealing my powers (though she used him to lure me), and saved me from being sucked into the Magic Realm and destroyed forever. This year, we were better than ever, until Mia came along. It was clear that she developed an interest in Daniel, especially after they became lifeguard partners, and I got a bit jealous.

Things got worse when he _broke up_ with me at the Never Ending Summer Party. I was crushed to say the least. He sang the song he wrote for me at the Seven a couple days before to **_Mia _**and then kissed her in the rain (or the sprinklers); he never kissed me like that. I ran off, not wanting to see anymore. Thankfully, Jax made me feel better and gave me a blanket and hot cocoa when I asked for it. He was being so nice, even after I accused him of putting a spell on Daniel, which I regret. He also volunteered to turn Daniel into a slug, with my permission, of course. I laughed, not being able to hold it in.

We soon discovered that Mia is a kanay and she put a spider seal on Daniel, and when she took it off I was happy to have him back. However, even after it was off, he still hung around Mia, which made me really upset. He sincerely believes she_ isn't_ to blame for everything that's happened, though the evidence is right there in front of him. She tried to say she didn't know she had a seal, which I didn't believe. He took her word over mine, and mistook it as jealousy (Ok maybe I _was_ a little jealous, but I think she **is** to blame for his change in behavior and then trapping Maddie and I in the janitor's closet. Seriously, what did we do to her?) He then said it was Jax's fault, but I knew he only said it because **_he _**was in fact jealous of Jax. Then Maddie told me the seal didn't change his behavior, just released his "inner wild," which basically meant that whatever Daniel did he _wanted_ to do...**deep down**.

I didn't want to believe it, and disregarded it. But after seeing the way he looked at Mia when they talked, and then today with him defending her, and then breaking up with me (I think), it seemed pretty clear; Daniel had feelings for Mia. I didn't want to admit it, but it's true. I'm still convinced he loves me, but he has feelings for _her_, the one that wanted to break us up in the first place. It hurt to admit that to myself, since it was true, whether he knew it or not.

But, this year, Jax has proved himself to change for the better. He went to the Council an confessed that he took his powers before finishing his exam, and he was still able to graduate Rebel's Boot Camp. He helped me get the seal off Daniel, which surprised me, since I knew they no longer got along. He also believed me when I said Mia is the cause of all the trouble this year. For someone who was about to destroy the realm last year(I still wonder why he almost did), I'd say that's an improvement. I really admired what Jax was doing, turning his life around. I know he's a good person, even if I may be the only one who sees it, and I know he cares a lot about me and only wants the best for me.

So with a heavy heart, I proceeded to reply to what he said. "Jax..."

"I know, I know, you don't want to talk about it right now." He lowered his head while saying this.

"I was going to say that maybe you're right. Maybe Daniel and I are just..._not meant to be_." The words felt easier to say than I thought. I couldn't help sulk after I finally said it, not wanting it to be true. When I first met Daniel, I knew that he was special. I felt like were a good match. But overtime , I realized that with magic involved, we could never have a normal relationship. It was clear that magic kind of frightened Daniel, but I assumed that he would get used to it. Unfortunately, I don't think he ever did.

Seeing Jax's facial expression after I said it made me even sadder. "Uh, OF COURSE I'M RIGHT! You're not." he said with a smile.

"You don't have to seem so happy about it." I replied, clearly upset. It's just so hard to come to terms with it, after all we've been through, and my fight to be with him. Was is worth it?

"And you don't have to be so _down _about it!" he said. This made me think a little. Should I not be so upset?

"Wait, I know exactly how to cheer you up." I rose an eyebrow and he got up out of his chair, played a song on his phone, and started to dance to it.

I went into hysterics. Jax wasn't the best dancer, but it was funny watching him make a fool out of himself.

"That's-" I could even finish the sentence I was laughing so hard. "I don't know what to say."

"Oh, c'mon, it's fun!" he stated. "Are you dancing too or am I just making a fool out of myself?"

"Maybe.." I said playfully. His dancing made me feel better. "This is fun."

He then put on a slow song, and I felt my heart flutter a bit. He stuck his hand out and said, "One more dance."

I contemplated it, but not for long. After all, he was just trying to made me feel better. "Okay...but I'm not there." I slowly got up and walked toward him. When our hands touched, I felt something, but I couldn't explain it. It felt..._right_.

"There." he said, and proceeded to lead me into a slow dance.

My heartbeat accelerated as I felt his hand on my waist. I know he couldn't see me, but I could see him. He literally was beaming; _I didn't know I had that effect on him_. I stared at him for a while, looking so happy, even with everything he has gone through (losing his powers, his dad, losing his mom like I did). I truly admired him.

_How I missed his adorable smile _I thought to myself. This is when I truly realized that I might not be over Jax. Actually, I don't think I ever was. Yes, I broke up with him last year because I thought we were too different, but we're actually pretty similar. He's been here through everything I went through this year, and I can't deny my _physical _attraction to him.

I saw his smile widen when I rested me head on his shoulder as he continued to sway me back and forth. At felt so at ease and safe with him. I leaned forward, wanting to plant a kiss on his cheek, but Daniel burst through the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled to Jax. I almost immediately let go, startled by his presence.

"Danny!" I blurted without thinking;I legitimately thought I said that in my head.

"Emma?" he said, looking around for me. "Are you here?"

Before I could answer, Jax replied, "Yes she is, and she's with **me**."

"I can speak for myself." I quickly added.

"I need to talk to Emma." Daniel stated.

"Well you have _nothing_ to talk about, accept it." Jax retorted.

"I may be invisible, but I'm still here!" I reminded. Daniel then tried to push past Jax, and one of them stepped on my foot...HARD.

"OW! MY FOOT!" I exclaimed in pain.

"Get off her foot!" Jax yelled to Daniel.

"That was not me that was YOU!" Daniel yelled back.

I was starting to get annoyed. "Will you guys stop talking about me like I'm _not_ here?!"

"Seriously!" he continued to Daniel.

"She was talking about you!" Daniel spat.

"I was talking about BOTH OF YOU!" I said, raising my voice.

"I _just _need to talk to Emma!" Daniel begged.

"Well, we were in the middle of something, so you're just gonna have to wait!" Jax stated firmly. I couldn't just stand there and watch them fight over me. It felt weird, and it made my head hurt. I know I have feelings for both of them, and I have to choose one, but I just couldn't think straight.

"This is _important_, way more important than whatever _THIS _is." he said, imitating Jax's dancing (It wasn't very accurate)

"Well why don't we let **_Emma_** decide?" Jax asked. _Oh no. I can't decide, not right now._

"Fine by me. Emma?" I didn't respond, since I didn't have an answer yet. As soon I planned to they continued again.

"**LOOK WHAT YOU DID!**" they yelled at each other simultaneously.

"Where do you think she went?" Daniel asked.

"Where do _you _think she went? Jax asked back. Both boys then got annoyed and walked away from each other. As Jax flashed out, Daniel exclaimed _That's cheating! _before leaving my house. I stood there for a few minutes, contemplating my next move.

There were three things I was unsure of: whether or not Daniel wanted to get back together, if Maddie believed me when I said Mia locked us in the janitor's closet, and which boy I wanted to be with.

But I did know one thing, I needed to be come visible again, and _fast_.


End file.
